1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treatment/prevention of chlamydial infection and disease.
2. Background Art
Chlamydia trachomatis is an obligate intracellular Gram-negative bacterium that is the leading cause of bacterial sexually transmitted disease worldwide. The majority of genital chlamydial infections are initially asymptomatic and untreated, despite the availability of effective antimicrobial therapy, and may lead to severe complications such as pelvic inflammatory disease, ectopic pregnancy and infertility. Additionally, the incidence rates of genital chlamydial infections have increased over the last decade, indicating the need for an effective chlamydial vaccine.
The “chlamydial protease-like activity factor” or “CPAF” protein is a protein secreted by Chlamydia which has been shown to cleave host major histocompatibility complex (MHC) transcription factors and keratin-8, which is indicated in survival and expansion within infected cells.
The present invention overcomes previous shortcomings in the art by providing methods and compositions employing CPAF for the treatment and/or prevention of chlamydial infection and disease.